


With a Ribbon and Top

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Feelings, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: Makoa’s had a long day. Elliott knows how to cheer him up, though.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	With a Ribbon and Top

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a former friend, but liked how it came out and decided to publish it anyway.

It took a lot to tire Makoa Gibraltar out. He was built for endurance and strength, and it was essential to the kind of work he did with SARAS. But _man_, if fighting in the arena didn’t stress him out.

Makoa hadn’t joined for fame and glory, or money. He went to protect his friends from the gruesome fates that he knew befell the participants of the Apex Games. Sure, there was the thrill of victory, but the creeping thought of the chances of death was always in the back of his mind.

And it was prevalent even more now that he was dating Elliott.

The two of them had met in the ring, paired up by chance when one of Makoa’s friends had to bail out of a game, and Makoa had immediately taken a shine to him. Mirage was confident—cocky, even— and handsome, but he had a softer side that would occasionally come out with a cute stutter, and a flush of embarrassment when he couldn’t pronounce certain words correctly. Makoa couldn’t help the urge he felt to protect him.

He’d _really_ been smitten when he picked Elliott up from being knocked down in the middle of a firefight. He’d heard Elliott cry out in pain and whirled around to see him on the ground, clutching his side as blood seeped into the fabric of his jumpsuit. Makoa had immediately run into the crossfire, dropping his dome shield and hunching down to jab the revive syringe into his chest. As color flooded back into Elliott’s face, he let out a cute, nervous laugh, and said, “I guess I owe you dinner now, huh?”

Makoa would’ve been tempted to laugh too, but his dome shield flickered out just as another contender leveled their gun to shoot him. Makoa had faltered out of shock, but was even more surprised when he heard a different gun kick off from behind him, and the mercenary keeled over where they stood. Makoa turned around to see Elliott with his Mozambique raised, the muzzle still smoking. He had a rakish grin on his face, and as he shakily stood up and jabbed a medkit into his wrist, he _winked_ and said, “Well, I guess you owe _me_ dinner now.”

Makoa fell head over heels for him in that moment. And all he could think to say was, “I’ll take you up on that, brotha.”

——

It had developed rapidly from there. One dinner turned into several, and then a couple of bar hopping sessions that ended with the two of them drinking themselves into a mushy mood and finally confessing.

Since then, things had gotten increasingly better as time went by. His company was fantastic, the sex was great, and they eventually even moved in together.

But with dating Elliott came with the realization of just how dangerous their jobs were. Some days Elliott would come back, completely worn out from the toil of the fight, and on nights like that, all he could do to help was hold Elliott and comfort him. Some days, like today, it would be Makoa’s turn to be tired and frazzled. And because of that, he had a low but constant level of fear that maybe one of them might not come back from the fight.

Right now, all Makoa wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle with Elliott, and remind himself that right here, right now, the two of them still had each other.

But as he opened the door to their bedroom, he was met with a sight that immediately brought a flush of energy through his system.

“Hey there, babe.”

Elliott was laid back on their bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts with shiny red ribbon. The fabric looped around to crisscross his thighs and frame his chest, and the two ends met up in the center to form an elaborately-tied bow, wrapped right around Elliott’s hard cock.

Makoa was at a loss for words, soaking in the gorgeous vision before him. His expression must have been priceless, because Elliott laughed at him and said, “Well, don’t just stare, baby, I’m right here for the taking.”

Despite that, Makoa took his time as he sidled up to the foot of the bed, soaking in the sight of Elliott. “How’d you know that I’d need cheering up today?” The sight certainly made his mouth water and heat coil in his gut, the weariness of the day slowly slipping away.

Elliott went silent for a moment, staring bemusedly at Makoa before letting out a burst of laughter. “Babe, did you _forget_ your own birthday?”

Makoa blinked, puzzled. Then he glanced at the display on his wristband and saw that the date was in fact his birthday. “Wow, guess I _did_ forget. I had a long day, y’know?”

Elliott laughed again, but this time slightly more nervously. “I mean, we don’t have to do this if you’re too exa--exast... uh, tired out.”

“No, no,” Makoa said, shaking his head as he moved to the side of the bed. “I definitely have the energy for this.” He smiled down at Elliott and stroked his cheek. “I’m more than happy to open my _present_ up.”

Elliott blushed and squirmed under his touch, letting out a happy sigh. “Oh, thank god. Because I’ve had this vibrator in my ass for hours, on low, and it’s been teasing the _fuck_ out of me.”

Makoa belted out a laugh at that, crawling onto the bed and in between Elliott’s legs. He gently parted his thighs, and he took in the fact that there was indeed a small red plug poking out from his cheeks. He grasped the base of it and twisted it slightly, and Elliott let out a soft moan, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. “God.”

Makoa toyed with it for a few more moments before an idea came to him. “Where’s the controller for this, anyhow?”

The look in Elliott’s eyes as he opened them could only be described as smoldering, and he jerked his chin in the direction of the nightstand. Instead of getting off the bed, Makoa moved on all fours up to the head of the bed before opening the drawer and retrieving the tiny remote.

As he placed his free hand on the sheets near Elliott’s head, he kept eye contact with him while he slightly upped the intensity on the dial. Elliott immediately let out a beautiful sigh, and Makoa felt his cock getting harder in his pants at the sound. He leaned down to capture Elliott’s lips, kissing him softly, but with growing intensity as Elliott kept moaning into the kiss, and Makoa couldn’t help but slip his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and deepen it.

He didn’t realize how close Elliott was to cumming after all the teasing he’d put up with while waiting for him to show up, until he began to shake beneath him, his high-pitched whimpers muffled by Makoa’s lips. Immediately he backed up and lowered the dial of the controller to its original low setting, causing Elliott to let out a frustrated noise. “Makoa, please.”

“Nah, brotha. Gonna take my time to enjoy you tonight.” And just to ensure it, he moved back down to the foot of the bed, and he loosened the ribbon around Elliott’s dick just enough to slide it down the base before tying it slightly tighter, forming a makeshift cockring.

“Oh god,” Elliott groaned, “What did I get myself into?”


End file.
